Half Blood High
by Am31ia
Summary: After years of teaching at various schools, Chiron decided that it would be the best for demigods to have normal education as well. So he opens Half Blood High. Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, Selina and Hazel are friends, so are Percy, Jason, Leo, Beckendorf and Frank. what happens when these 2 groups collide. all reviews accepted, good, bad and suggestions.
1. First day at school

**Annabeth p.o.v**

August 22nd. First day of Half Blood High. You see, after years of teaching at schools, Chiron thought that normal education would be beneficial for us half-bloods. And by half-bloods I mean children of the gods. My mom is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war, my dad however, is a scientist and a mortal. He remarried and I have 2 little step brothers. Bobby and Matthew. Helen has been nicer to me now, treating me as her own, so I guess life now is fine. Half Blood High also has magical borders protecting us from monsters, but there is a gymnasium at school which holds monsters for us to train. I guess I was kind of sad when I left camp Half Blood, but I like it here as well. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Annabeth!" I heard a high shrill voice. A pretty girl with long black hair and oh so beautiful features tackled me with a hug.

"Hi, Selina. Miss me much?" I asked. She stepped back and looked me up and down. I've always felt uncomfortable when she did this. She would examine me like a Barbie doll.

"You've grown prettier over the summer! And taller too! If you dressed more… less plain clothes then you'll be even prettier! What you're wearing now is nice, but plain," She stated. I guess she was right. But plain is my style. Today I wore my camp Half Blood shirt and skinny jeans and my hair down.

"At least let me do your hair. Pretty please!" She said, her big blue eyes even bigger.

"Fine, but nothing too fancy," I said. She squealed and took my hair in her hands. She took all my hair and put it into a loose fishtail braid. Just as she tied my hair, the rest of my gang showed up.

"Nice hair," Piper commented as they made their way towards us. Piper is just beautiful, she doesn't want to show it but she really is. She tries to keep it low-key but no such luck. She had brown choppy hair and eyes that change colours.

"What took so long?" I asked, ignoring Piper.

"Someone couldn't stop starting at the one and only Jason Grace," Calypso stated, staring at Piper who blushed. Calypso isn't a demigod, in fact her dad is atlas, a titan. But Chiron had let Calypso come. She had a kind face with almond shaped eyes and a warm smile. She had her long caramel hair but in a head band.

"I didn't! I just mentally fell asleep…" Piper argued.

"No point in denying Piper, we all know about you're not so secret crush," Hazel stated. Hazel has soft curly hair, sort of in a wild way, a cute face and she was petite.

"Let's just go to class and drop it!" Piper said.

"Why so urgent to get to class? Is Jason in your class?" I teased. Piper glared at me but then smiled mischievously.

"Nope. Because Annabeth is going to be late on the first day and you guys know how much she hates being late!" Piper said, grinning.

"Damn!" I cursed before sprinting off to class with the others on my tail, laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No no no no no no!" I shouted as sprinted to school. I was going to be late on the first day of school!

"I can't believe the others ditched me! They could've waited or at least woken me up!" I told myself. When I reached my locker, I saw a blond girl sprinted at full speed past me with 4 other girls lagging behind, laughing there're heads off evilly. Right, I thought. Not weird at all. When I reached to class I was already 10 minutes late. Luckily, Chiron was the teacher.

"I'm so sorry Chiron!" I panted. I saw my friends laughing off in the back. Wow, what great friends I have! Note the sarcasm. I made my way to a desk next to Leo's. Leo had curly, brown hair and elfish ears. He was quite tan and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Way to go bro. late on the first day of school!" Leo laughed. Frank, who was kinder, gave me a look of pity. Frank was a Canadian Chinese boy, he was burly and had a buzz cut. But yet he was just like a teddy bear.

"Dude, sorry about not waiting, but we couldn't be late too," Jason said. Jason was like a blond superman. Literally. He could fly and had the looks. His eyes were electric blue. His sister, Thalia, had joined the hunters so she wasn't here anymore.

"What true friends you guys are!" I said sarcastically.

"I know! Friends forever bro." Beckendorf said. Beckendorf was an African American guy. He was built had had some big hands. But he can be caring and sweet when he wants too. His first name is Charles but no one calls him that.

"Okay boys and girls, I have your partners list for the project," Chiron added. Wait, what project. I shot a look of questioning to the other guys but they had no idea as well.

"here are your partners for the year…"


	2. Your father is Poseidon?

**Annabeth p.o.v**

Right. At least I made it to class on time. I started to jog as we got closer to the classroom, I took a glance behind and still saw what I expected to see. 4 girls who are supposedly my friends laughing their heads off and breathing as much air as they can. I waited for them at the door of the classroom.

"Okay, so is this still funny now?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "Because I would like to go into class," they spared a few more giggles and then nodded. When I opened the door, I saw the only 5 empty seats left. I motioned for them to just sit there. When we did, we got some nervous glances and some hands waving 'no' at us. What? I thought. Just then did I notice a pretty, fake girl standing in front of me? Drew. I tried to suppress a moan but it was still heard by Queen B.

"Excuse me? Who are you to say that to me? I practically rule the hallways!" she said in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Number 1) this is a classroom. Number 2) you wish." Calypso said.

"Whatever. I don't even care what you losers think. I would just like to let you know that you're in our seats," She said, gesturing to the 4 girls behind her.

"I'm sorry but I see your name written on the table? No, I don't! How about the chair? No, not there either!" Selina shot back. Drew gave her a sneer

"I thought you learned your lesson already. You could have stayed with us but your moved to your little dweeb group." Let me explain, 2 years back, Selina used to be part of Drew's gang, but that was before she know that Drew bullied the kids younger than her. But just then, Chiron came in and asked Drew to take a seat.

"Oh and Piper dear," Drew said, lowing her voice, "You'll never have a change with Jason, you're just a dumpster girl. So don't' get your hopes so high," Piper tried to glare, but it wasn't her usual hard core stare, her glared wavered. Drew smirked before finding a seat.

"Don't listen to her," I told her. "She's just jealous, I mean, look at you Piper!" she smiled a weak smile before Chiron started the lesson. He was just talking about a project when a boy with unruly, messy, black hair, barged into class.

"Sorry I'm late Chiron," He said. For some reason he looked familiar. Maybe I've seen him in camp or something. Chiron was talking and I was so focused on finding out who he was. I've seen him. Defiantly somewhere. But I just can't find out, I don't remember anything. I snapped back to reality just as Chiron was announcing the partners.

"Leo and Calypso" Calypso looked around to see who 'Leo' is, she then spotted a boy fiddling with some scraps of metal look up at the sound of his name. Okay, so he's Leo.

"Drew and Dylan" Just great. Those two belonged in Tartarus together.

"Lee and Michael" meh.

"Katie and Travis," Thing one and green girl. (Btw, she loves grass and plants and those sort of things)

"Connor and Jake"

"Jason and Piper," I shot a grin at Piper as she blushed. I could see Drew at the corner of my eye fume.

"Malcom and will" Tough. Those two were smart. They'd be hard to beat.

"Juniper and Grover," Ha-ha. LOL. Those two BELONG with each other.

"Hazel and Frank," A burly Asian boy was looking around for Hazel, who was too, looking around for Frank. Huh. Frank looked like Hazels type. You know, he looks super sweet and caring, just like Hazel.

"Last pair we have Percy and Annabeth,"

 **Percy's p.o.v**

Annabeth? How come that sounds vaguely familiar? As if I have said that name many times before.

"Okay students. Get into your pairs." I watched as a Blonde girl came my way.

"You must be Percy, you're the only one left," She explained when I gave her a look like _how did you know?_ "I do have one more question," She said after a while of silence "do I know you?"

"Funny. I would've asked that myself." I said. I couldn't help but look into her eyes. Those grey startling eyes. They really were pretty. But not as pretty as mine. Boy, you should see my eyes. What? Can't help it if I'm petty.

"Let's just get to work. Our project is to work on Myths. We have to pick a favourite myth and talk about it we also have to create a video to go along with it." She told me. "Do you have one in mind?"

"Nope! You?" I said. She sat there looking at me for a while before saying

"I do actually. It's the myth where Athena had won over Athens." She told me. Of course I know this myth! It's about my father! No way! We cannot pick this! I WILL NOT SHOW THE WEAK SIDE OF MY FATHER LOSING TO SOME OWL HEAD GODDESS. Thunder rumbled outside. Oops. My bad.

"Eh. I'm not really comfortable with that, because my dad will lose," I explained. She started at me wide eyed with shock.

"Y-your father is P-Poseidon?" She stuttered. Yea. So what?

"It's not a big deal alright?" I said.

"Yes it is! My mother. My mother is Athena."


End file.
